The invention relates to a device for changing the angle of rotation of a camshaft arranged in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine relative to a drive wheel of the internal combustion engine by a hydraulic adjusting arrangement disposed between the drive wheel and the camshaft.
DE 195 02 496 A1 discloses a device of the generic type for changing the timing of an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine has a cylinder head in which, a camshaft is mounted, the camshaft being provided at its one end with the device for changing the timing. The device has a hydraulic adjusting arrangement which is subjected to fluid medium in a specific manner via an on/off valve. The camshaft is enclosed in its end region, which faces the device, by a connecting bracket which is connected integrally to a valve housing for accommodating the on/off valve. The connecting bracket is preferably positioned within the cylinder head, specifically directly behind its end wall of the cylinder head which faces the device. This means that the connecting bracket can be arranged only at the front or at the rear end of the camshaft. Oil is supplied to the on/off valve via the end wall of the cylinder head.
Reference is also made to DE 44 06 990 in respect of the general technical background.
It is the object of the invention to provide fluid flow control device by which the fluid supply to a fluid operated device can be controlled in a simple manner and the fluid flow control device can be arranged in different ways.